1. Field
The present invention relates to interactive operation of at least two mobile communication terminals.
2. Brief Description of the Related Developments
Mobile communication terminals have in the recent past undergone a tremendous increase in the range of features offered by the individual models. Mobile communication terminals are increasingly being used for entertainment, gaming, in sports, etc.
One of the applications is interactive gaming. Previously, this interactive gaming has been relegated to users who are hard-core computer enthusiasts. For instance, online gaming required arcane skills belonging only to computer savvy users. However, online gaming has become easier for the more casual user. In fact, online gaming is rapidly becoming one of the most popular activities on the Internet.
The Nokia N-Gage® and N-Gage QD® provide game and phone functionality and include advanced gaming and phone functionality. The N-Gage terminals provide mobile multiplayer gaming with no cables or wires.
Most of the games available for the terminals include multiplayer options for 2 and/or up to 4 players, either via Bluetooth® wireless technology within a distance of 10 meters or over GPRS, which offers the possibility for gaming over a wide-area network.
EP 1 066 867 discloses a method of connecting a plurality of mobile phones together to a game server through a network for playing a game, setting up a game scenario for each of the plurality of mobile phones and transmitting game signals between the plurality mobile phones across the network. At least two of the plurality of mobile phones are remotely located.
Multiplayer functionality has greatly enhanced the attractiveness of mobile gaming since artificial opponents cannot match human opponents. There is a continuous strive in the field to improve the gaming experience despite the improvements in imagines, sound, gameplay and multiplayer capacity in recent history.
There is thus, a need for an improved gaming experience in mobile terminals.
The Nokia 5140® provides a sports oriented phone that can be used in combination with the POLAR 625X® wrist-worn running computer. The POLAR 625X® running computer records running speed and distance measurement with heart rate and stores the data of a training session in the wrist unit. After completing the training session the data is transferred via IR to the Nokia 5140® mobile phone. The training data can then be reviewed stored and send with the Nokia 5140® mobile phone.
Sports training is often more effective and enjoyable with a partner or in a group. For practical reasons it is however not always possible for the partners to train in one and the same location. There is therefore a need for an interactive system to improve training conditions when partners cannot train in one and the same location.